Demon Weapons for Dummies
by LelUCares
Summary: Un problema simple puede ser abordado de diferentes maneras y dar muchos resultados distintos que no necesariamente están mal, pero, ¿qué pasa si pones estos problemas de lo más común en las manos de unos jóvenes tan no comunes como son los estudiantes de Shibusen? Resultados muy raros. Serie de one-shots.
1. Una Guadaña más Filosa que el Acero

**Demon Weapons for Dummies**

Capítulo I. Una Guadaña más Filosa que el Acero

Era un sábado por la noche, y la gran mansión de Death the Kid se encontraba bastante animada. ¿Y cómo no estarlo cuando invitas a todo un equipo de 14 pubertos a una reunión loca?

Dentro del muy limpio y _simétrico_ hogar, todos los miembros de Spartoi se encontraban comiendo, riendo y platicando amenamente. No había ocasión formal por así decirlo más que solo el hecho de celebrar el regreso de Kid del libro de Eibon y la muerte del hechicero Noah.

Kirikou comía sin cesar, Ox y Kim charlaban en uno de los sofás siendo atentamente observados por sus armas en el contrario, Black Star y Patty tenían una competencia de sentadillas, Soul (después de mucho rogar) tocaba suavemente el piano de la habitación; los gemelos Fire y Thunder se encontraban aventurándose por todo el dominio del joven Shinigami seguidos por este para evitar que movieran algo mientras Liz y Tsubaki se encontraban en la cocina preparando más y más comida para todos.

En fin, todo el mundo estaba haciendo algo para mantenerse entretenidos o estar en el ambiente. Todos menos la técnica de guadañas Maka Albarn, quien se encontraba en la mesa de comida al otro lado del hambriento moreno intentando con todas sus fuerzas cortar un pedazo de queso.

– ¿Pero qué demonios pasa con esto? – se pregunto enfadada la chica, ya llevaba cerca de tres minutos intentando cortar un pedazo y la superficie del queso ni siquiera mostraba señales de ceder.

Decidida a no rendirse empezó a aplicar mucho más fuerza en el cuchillo hasta que su mano empezó a entumírsele por el esfuerzo. Volvió a mirar al queso y… nada. Como nuevo.

– Grrr… – dio un leve gruñido y se fijo en el cuchillo. Era una elegante pieza fina de un conjunto de acero pintado de color plata con un grabado de la máscara de Shinigami en el mango. Mirando aun más detalladamente, el radar humano encontró el problema: aquel utensilio no tenía nada de filo. – ¿Huh?

Soltó ese cuchillo y tomo el que estaba en el siguiente lugar solo para ver que, igual que el otro, este tampoco tenía filo. Y entonces empezó recorrer la mesa entera (esquivando a Kirikou) viendo cada uno de los cuchillos solo para llevarse la misma sorpresa de que estaban desafilados.

Completamente devastada, la chica de colitas regreso a su lugar y contemplo el queso. Por pura casualidad un exhausto Death the Kid pasó y se sentó a un lado de la joven técnica para tomar un poco de aire. – Uff, ¿cómo esos dos como tienen energía para correr y no cansarse?

– Kid.

– ¿Hmm?, ¿qué pasa Maka?

La aludida apunto al queso como si este objeto fuera objeto de aberración y exclamo – ¡¿Por qué demonios tus cuchillos no tienen filo?!

El de ojos dorados la miro fijamente por unos segundos algo perplejo y, después, contesto muy pomposamente – Si la hoja del cuchillo no tiene filo entonces se ve igual que el otro lado, por lo tanto, es simétrico. – puso su mano en la barbilla, cerró los ojos y empezó a asentir. – esa fue la única manera que encontré para que todos mis utensilios fueran simétricamente iguales. ¡¿No es Genial?! Además que evita que Patty se corte.

Silencio total.

– A-a-a… a… – Maka se quedo sin palabras y solo miro atónita al joven Shinigami. ¡Rayos! ¡Si ella solo quería un poco de queso para su galleta y le salen con una excusa tan patética!

– ¡Soul! – grito mientras se ponía de pie de un tirón. El albino dejo de tocar inmediatamente así como todo el mundo se giro hacia la rubia ceniza. Hasta Kirikou dejo de comer y dirigió su vista hacia ella.

– ¿Qué paso Maka?, ¿No ves que estoy tocando? – pregunto malhumorado su compañero.

La chica levanto una mano haciendo una señal para que guardara silencio y después hablo – Transfórmate.

– ¿Eh?

– Dije transfórmate, Soul. – repitió Maka.

Extrañado, el chico de ojos rojos obedeció a su Meister y en menos de un segundo estaba su forma de Guadaña Mortal a todo su esplendor en las manos de su compañera. Esta lo tomo lo coloco frente a sí. Respiro hondo y dijo – Maka… ¡Slice! – y dio unos tremendos zarpazos a la mesa frente a ella. Más específicamente al queso, partiéndolo en muchas partes con tan solo el roce del Arma Demoniaca.

Todo el mundo quedo atónito. Justo después de cortar aquel malvado queso, Maka coloco a Soul a un lado de la mesa, tomo un pedazo del queso, lo unto en una de las galletas que estaban en el centro de la mesa y felizmente se la comió.

Todo quedo en silencio total, nadie queriendo mover ni un solo musculo ante la escena que se desenvolvió frente a ellos. Hasta Tsubaki y Liz que habían salido con un plato más de dips notaron la tención del ambiente y se quedaron quietas apenas dieron unos pasos fuera de la cocina.

Unos segundos más tarde, la hoja de la guadaña empezó a brillar y parte del albino se asomo de su forma de arma – ¿¡Qué demonios Maka?! ¿¡Para eso me querías?! ¡No soy un maldito cuchillo para rebanar comida, sabes! – al ver que su compañera no le hacía caso exclamo molesto – ¡Rayos mujer, escúchame!

Todo el mundo, menos Maka y Soul, empezó a reír sin parar.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Soul Eater no me pertenece, este es propiedad de Atsushi Ohkubo. Simplemente tome los personajes sin permiso para hacer esta historia.

Tampoco los libros de "... for Dummies".

* * *

_¡Hallo!_

_Vacaciones de semana santa y pascua… justo lo que necesitaba para poder terminar EL y empezar con un nuevo trabajo, ¡hahaha!_

_Ahora, esta idea me salió gracias a unos comentarios de Youtube. Esta será la primera vez que publique algo que no pasa de las 1300 palabras por capítulo, por lo que debería de terminar muy rápido y sin problemas este trabajo. Reviews son apreciados._

_Ciao!_


	2. El Alucinante Ingenio del Rey del Trueno

**Demon Weapons for Dummies**

Capítulo II. El Alucinante Ingenio del Rey del Trueno

Era una noche tormentosa y perfecta para la súper "noche de chicos" que Kirikou Rung (dueño del apartamento de él y los Gemelos Pot of Fire y Pot of Thunder), Fire, Ox Ford y Harvar D. Éclair estaban celebrando.

Ya llevaban un par de horas en las que no solo habían destruido medio apartamento y bailado de nuevo desnudos en medio de un fuego improvisado en el centro de la cocina de lo que se suponía que era una caja de tartas para microondas, sino que ahora se encontraban muy felizmente todos nuevamente vestidos y apretujados en el sillón de la sala disfrutando de la maratón de "_Niki's Saving Service_" para el gusto del pequeño Fire.

— ¡No! — exclamo Kirikou molestando a los presentes por el ruido salvo al pequeño niño. — ¡Es una trampa no vallas ahí!

Ox miro a su amigo y le dio una palmada en la espalda. — Relájate hombre. No te tomes esto tan en serio; además no creo que sea tan estúpida como para- ¡OH POR EL AMOR DE... LO HICISTE!

En ese momento todos (menos Harvar) hicieron una mueca de disgusto y enojo lo cual fue precedido por un trueno en el fondo del ruido de la tele.

Eso no detuvo los alardes de frustración de ambos Meisters que se pararon indignados de sus lugares.

— ¡LO HIZO! — exclamo Kirikou seguido por Ox.

— ¡Shhh! — Fire hizo con todas sus fuerzas, logrando exitosamente acallar a los chicos mientras volteaba a ver al televisor. Los mayores volvieron a sus lugares más calmados y siguieron observando al programa que parecía llegar al clímax.

— _Lo que trato de decir ¡señor!, es que ese no era un hombre ordinari-_¡KRAKA-POOUMM! —de repente un gran y estruendoso trueno sonó muy cerca de la casa el cual provoco que se fuera la luz total en todo el lugar dejando todo a oscuras.

— ¡¿Qué diantres?!

— Hmp.

— ¡NOOO!

Tentando con cuidado, Kirikou fue caminando y saco de un cajón una lámpara la cual encendió sin pensarlo dos veces alumbrando así las caras de horror de una de sus armas y la de decepción de su amigo. —Rayos. Y ya casi llegaban al final… — se lamento.

— ¡Tengo una idea! — anuncio de repente el Meister de las torres que tomo la lámpara del moreno y se lanzo hacia fuera del apartamento seguido de su Harvar y los otros dos.

— Ox, ¿A dónde vas? — pregunto la lanza mientras subían las escaleras que daban al techo.

Definitivamente todo el edificio se había quedado sin luz. Lo más probable, pensaba el de los picos, es que el rayo dio de lleno al pararrayos del edificio y este no pudo soportarlo haciendo que los fusibles se apagaran. Sí era así quizá podrían arreglarlo lo suficientemente rápido como para poder ver el final del episodio a tiempo.

El nerd no volteo pero exclamo — Ya lo veras Harvar, solo no me dejes de seguir. Creo saber cómo resolver esto.

Así pues, llegaron al techo y usando el haz de luz de la lámpara, el Meister se abrió camino hacia donde el, efectivamente, chamuscado pararrayos se encontraba.

Kirikou, que cargaba a Fire cubriéndolo con su chaqueta de la lluvia, chiflo. — Vaya trueno tan potente.

— Y que lo digas. — contesto Ox mientras se acercaba más para inspeccionar el objeto.

— ¿Cómo piensas arreglar esto?

El calvo sonrió volteándose a ver a sus compañeros y dijo — ¡Muy fácil! Primero ocupamos reiniciar la carga de los fusibles. Creo que otra buena onda eléctrica podría funcionar muy bien, si sabes a que me refiero Harvar.

El aludido entendió el mensaje y se convirtió en una lanza. Ox la cacho en el aire volteando a ver el pararrayos y apunto a la punta hacia arriba con lo que empezó a cargar electricidad de la punta de la lanza.

Kirikou retrocedió lentamente y dijo en un tono inseguro — Oi, ¿no creen que eso es algo peligroso de hacer aquí? ¿Con las gotas de lluvia y los truenos?

— ¡Lighting King! — Ox exclamo al momento en que chocaron la punta de su lanza con la superficie del otro objeto; seguidamente una gran onda eléctrica salió de Harvar y paso directamente al pararrayos. Después del enceguecedor choque de ambos materiales todo el edificio volvió a tener corriente.

El Pot Meister se asomo por un lado del edificio y dijo — Bien hecho. Ya hay luz de nuevo, ¿pero no crees que pueda volver a caer otro rayo y esta vez no podamos repararlo de nuevo?

— Sip. Para eso pensé en otra cosa. — dijo Ox mientras se acercaba aun más al pararrayos y sacaba una cinta adhesiva gruesa del bolsillo. — la tormenta parece que no se va a acabar pronto, eso incluyendo los rayos, y esta cosa no parece que aguantara otra descarga. Por lo que necesitamos un reemplazo urgentemente.

El americano-africano entendió donde iba su amigo y considero en pararle, pero después de que Fire se moviera para asomar por fin su cabeza de dentro de su chaqueta decidió no decir nada.

El autoproclamado Rey del Trueno entonces dijo mientras alzaba a Harvar — ¡Y tengo uno perfecto en mente!

— ¡¿Q-qué?!

* * *

— _¡Niki! ¡Eso no es un Fox Terry, es una rata sin pelo!_

— ¡Hahahahaha! — reían los chicos de vuelta al sillón con toallas en los hombros mientras comían chuchería y media.

Kirikou paro de reírse por un segundo y pregunto a Ox — Oye, creo que la tormenta ya casí acaba, ¿no crees que es hora de ir por él? Digo, le prometimos que solo seria hasta que se acabara el episodio… y ya van 3.

El aludido paro de reírse también y vagamente contesto — Nah, no creo que le moleste tanto.

* * *

(En el techo.)

Arriba del pararrayos se encontraba adherido con cientos de capas de cinta Harvar aun en forma de lanza.

Dentro de su alma, el joven tenía un aura muy molesta mientras decía amargamente. — Idiotas… yo también quería ver el maratón.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Soul Eater no me pertenece, este es propiedad de Atsushi Ohkubo. Simplemente tome los personajes sin permiso para hacer esta historia.

Lo único que podría considerarse como mío sería el programa de televisión "_Niki's Saving Service_".

* * *

_Segundo capítulo, ¡yay!_

_Bueno, igual es cortito. Espero y les haya gustado (que a mí me gusto, pobre Harvar que lo usan de pararrayos xD). Espero y los personajes no hayan sonado muy OOC._

_Bueno, me preguntaron qué parejas habría en el fic. Lamento decir que en el contexto de esta historia no se desarrollan ninguna, son simples Slices of Life graciosos. Perdón si esperaban alguna en especifico, pero no tenía un enfoque así pensado (además que muy seguramente me saldría del asco ._ .)._

_Bueno, gracias a todos lo que dejaron review, en verdad se los agradesco. :D_

_El próximo ya casi está listo y no creo que tarde mucho en estar publicado. ;)_

_Bis bald, alle!_


	3. Kage Boshi no Jutsu

**Demon Weapons for Dummies**

Capítulo III. Kage*Boshi no Jutsu

La campana había sonado hacia poco y los pasillos de Shibusen se encontraban vacios o con muy pocas personas (normalmente buscapleitos) en él por lo que Hiro aumento más la carrera, milagrosamente manteniendo con mucho cuidado la bolsa de comida y demás encargos que llevaba en brazos.

— Auf… si no llego a tiempo a entregar esto, me mataran; pero si llego tarde a clases seguro también me matan…— pensó desesperado y miserable mientras giraba bruscamente por una de las esquinas de la escuela.

— Iba a llegar a tiempo, pero por culpa de eso… — se dijo y recordó que, después de salir del Death Café con los encargos se encontró con una anciana la cual le pidió ayuda y, como el caballero que pensaba que era, sintió como su deber ayudarla aunque eso le costó cerca de una costilla rota y más de la mitad del tiempo que tenia para volver a la escuela a gusto.

Eran en esos momentos cuando extrañaba el poder y respeto que le otorgaba la horrenda, horrible, asquerosa, repugnante y odiosa que era la máquina de estornudos de Excalibur…

— ¡Ahh! ¡Basta de eso! — se reprimió cerrando los ojos fuertemente para bloquear la imagen de esa _cosa_ narizona blanca con sombrero que se atrevía a entrar en su cabeza diciendo 'idiota' sin parar. De tan distraído que venia que no se dio cuenta cuando choco con una persona haciendo así que callera al suelo él y todas las cosas que estaba cargando.

_Itte…_ Hiro se levanto y recogió rápidamente las cosas al momento en que empezó a disculparse con el extraño —Ah, perdo-

—B-b-b-b-b… — repetía el inservible Meister. Ya no importaban esos matones o si quiera el profesor Sid, ahora si era seguro: estaba bien muerto. — ¡B-Black Star!

—Oi Hiro, ten más cuidado de donde caminas, ¿quieres? — dijo un inmutado Black Star que miraba graciosamente al chico aun en el suelo como lo haría un gigante a una hormiga.

El chico simplón se levantó de un tirón y se echo a correr a todo lo que podía con bolsa en mano mientras gritaba — ¡Perdón! ¡Perdón! ¡Fue mi culpa! ¡Perdóname la vida, por favor!

— ¿Huh? — se pregunto el ninja mientras se rascaba la cabeza. — ¿Y a este que le pico? ¡Ha! Ya sé, ¡Debió de huir de mi gran aura de grandeza!

Después de eso se volteo y siguió caminando en dirección opuesta como si nada.

* * *

Ya no sentía sus piernas de tan rápido que corrió y lo único que Hiro pudo hacer fue colapsar en sus rodillas tomando aire y dejando su mercancía a un lado de sí.

Miro detrás de si esperando a que ese monstruo que llamaban humano se estampara y acabara con él, pero cuando no vio llegar a nadie se relajo un poco más. —Fiuf, ah… de la que me he salvado.

Se detubo a meditar por unos mmomentos ahora sentado en el suelo. — ¡Rayos! ¿Por qué tarda tanto? ¿Es que no me siguió? Pero choque con él, eso sería suficiente escusa como para matarme a golpes según él… o no será que….

Un segundo después estaba nuevamente de pie y con una pose muy digna dijo — Huhuhu. Al parecer ni el Gran Black Star tuvo la suficiente velocidad y fuerza para alcanzarme a mí, el Sorprendente Hiro.

Justo cuando dijo eso, una persona se poso frente a él, pero el joven ni siquiera le sintió moverse hasta que esta persona le hablo. — Ha… oye Hiro.

— ¿Hm? ¡Ack!

Frente a él, Black Star se posaba. — ¿Cómo demonios me alcanzo tan rápido? Oh Shinigami, ¡me va a matar! ¡Lo sabia! — pensaba mientras un chillido escapaba sus temblorosos labios.

Black Star miro muy sorprendido al manojo de nervios que se hace llamar por Hiro rogar por su vida y perdón a sus pies. — Uhm… ¿Hiro?

— ¡Te lo digo que fue un accidente! ¡Te juro que me encargare de hacer todas tus tareas y trabajos si me dejas ir, por favor!

Eso dejo muy incomodo al peli azul, el cual no tuvo mejor idea que el dar un coscorrón al pobre hombre frente a sí para intentar que le pusiera atencion al fin. — Hiro, ¡por favor! ¿Qué estás diciendo?

— ¿N-n-no me vas a golpear por haber chocado contigo? — pregunto moqueando el joven.

— ¡Claro que no! ¿Chocar conmigo?

— ¡Sí! ¡Choque contigo mientras corria y me vas a matar!

— Dices que eso fue un accidente, ¿no? Entonces no veo porque deberia de... uh... matarte...

La contestación del asesino extraño mucho al Meister inservible que solo se quedo mirando mientras Black Star, el mismo Black Star asesino de la Leyenda Mifune le daba unas palmadas en la cabeza y seguía el camino por donde él había venido.

El chico se levanto con mucho cuidado y, al momento de estar en pie se metió un gancho directo en el estomago haciendo que se le saliera el aire y callera al suelo. — ¿¡No estoy en un sueño?! ¿Cómo es posible esto?

Se levanto de nuevo aun shockeado después de un par de minutos estando tendido en el suelo, tomo la bolsa del piso y, muy lentamente siguió caminando a su salón.

Ya no le importaba si llegaba extremadamente tarde o no. Había sobrevivido a Black Star y nada podría cambiar eso, ni una golpiza de matones ni una detención. Sentía que merecía una medalla por aquel merito. Una medalla y un psicólogo…

* * *

Black Star iba bajando una de las escaleras cuando escucho que lo llamaban — ¡Oi, Tsubaki!

El aludido volteo y se encontró cara a cara con otro Black Star muy sonriente que venía del pasillo. — Black Star. Oye, me acabo de encontrar con Hiro y estaba muy asustado de verme, ¿acaso paso algo?

— ¿Qué? Nada fuera de lo normal que yo sepa. — contesto desinteresadamente el otro Black Star — En fin, ¿qué tal te fue en el experimento?

Del Black Star que había bajado las escaleras una cantidad de humo empezó a salir de su cuerpo hasta que se transformo en Tsubaki. — Muy bien, descubrí que aun podemos mantenernos en sincronía hasta con 1000 metros de distancia por separado. Tienes una gran onda de alma.

— Hahahaha, pues caro que la tengo Tsubaki — contesto el peli azul muy jovial mientras sacaba una barrita de chocolate y se la metía a la boca. — Vayámonos de aquí que el profesor Stein nos está esperando para una sesión de pelea afuera.

— Muy bien, vamos.

La chica se dispuso a irse y dio unos cuantos pasos hasta que la voz de su amigo la detuvo.

— Oye, Tsubaki... se me ocurria...

— ¿Hm?

— Ya que podemos estar separados 1000 metros usando la técnica. — dijo seriamente el ninja siguiendo a su arma — Podriamos hacer tremendas bromas a la gente.

Y así, técnico y arma caminaron y se perdieron por el pasillo.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Soul Eater no me pertenece, este es propiedad de Atsushi Ohkubo. Simplemente tome los personajes sin permiso para hacer esta historia.

* * *

_Pobre Hiro, yo también creo que necesitas una medalla. xD_

_En fin, aquí el tercer capítulo como prometí. _

_Aquí se supone que Black Star y Tsubaki estaban usando "Shadow*__Star: Fourth Form - Branched Darkness" y aunque no fue un uso mundano como en los anteriores capítulos aun termino siendo gracioso. Imaginen las cantidades de bromas y problemas que DOS Black Stars podrían hacer. Uff, sea lo que sea, implica mucha destrucción, jijijiji._

_Bis bald, alle!_


	4. Porque el Destapa Corchos es muy Común

**Demon Weapons for Dummies**

Capítulo IV. Porque el Destapa Corchos es muy Común

Nos encontramos nuevamente en el ahora recogido apartamento de Kirikou y los gemelos, los cuales se encontraban muy campantes celebrando con dulces, gaseosas y pizza para los tres. ¿Qué celebraban? Muy fácil, un aniversario.

– Hoy XO del OX fue el día en que nos conocimos, Fire y Thunder. – dijo Kirikou mientras tomaba otro pedazo de la pizza de queso. Los pequeños solo vieron a su Mesiter por un segundo, le devolvieron una sonrisa y volvieron a su trabajo de comerse sus pedazos.

El moreno sonrió con mucho sentimiento y empezó a recordar ese día. Como es que él llego a la sala de novatos para buscar a su nuevo compañero; el cómo se sentía muy nervioso que, a pesar de tener un alma muy poderosa como Meister y adaptable así como un físico excelente, su alma era incapaz de percibir a otras.

Recordó cómo es que tuvo muchas conversaciones con diferentes armas, pero no logro una conexión profunda con ninguna de ellas o simplemente estas se iban yendo con otros Meisters dejándolo casi solo junto a un pequeño monto más de gente que no tenia compañero...

* * *

– Vaya, que asco. Primer día y ya empecé con el pie izquierdo. – dijo un Kirikou más joven, el cual vestía con una gorra azul ladeada, una camisa de basquetbol y unos pantalones bombachos. – Si hubiera sabido que así iba a ser mejor ni hubiera venido…

Justo cuando se movió hacia la puerta para irse escucho unas pisadas debajo de una de las mesas con comida. Con curiosidad se acerco a una y jalo el mantel revelando a dos niños que se estaban escondiendo debajo. Eran unos gemelos vestidos con ropa típica de un Chaman, el niño tenía pintura roja en la cara en forma de fuego y la niña amarilla en forma de un relámpago.

– Oh, ¿Qué hacen aquí? – pregunto el estadounidense a los niños. Estos se sorprendieron de ver al moreno, pero este los calmo con un gesto de la mano y se puso en hurtadillas, al nivel de los niños. – Disculpen mis modales. Mi nombre es Kirikou . ¿Ustedes son…?

Silencio recibió al moreno. La niña saco un papel arrugado que tenía en un bolsillo de su atuendo y se lo dio a Kilik.

El moreno lo tomo confundido, lo desdoblo y lo leyó – Pot of Fire y Pot of Thunder, ¿eh? ¿Acaso no pueden hablar o algo?

Los niños asintieron.

No sabía porque, pero al ver a esos dos niños en una escuela así, donde se suponía que debían de matar y acabar con demonios y la peor basura del mundo enojaba mucho a Kirikou . ¡¿Cómo se les ocurría dejar entrar a unos simples niños en vez de dejarlos disfrutar de su niñez en paz jugando y riendo con otros niños?!

– Hehehe, oigan, – dijo Kirikou mirando las identificaciones del niño de la pintura roja – yo soy un técnico y la verdad que no he tenido suerte en esto y no me molestaría si dijeran que no, pero, ¿quisieran ser mis compañeros?

El niño miro a su hermana a los ojos por unos segundos. Hasta el moreno pudo sentir como es que estos dos estaban comunicándose de una manera silenciosa y se estaban preguntando qué contestarle, después se volvió a ver directamente a Kirikou. Extrañamente eso lo puso nervioso hasta que la niña asintió y ambos niños agarraron las manos de Kilik.

– Si… esto está bien. – pensó. De alguna él los protegería. No dejaría que unos niños perdieran su inocencia como él lo hizo cuando más joven…

* * *

– ¿Eh…? – El Pot Meister fue sacado abruptamente de sus pensamientos cuando sintió un jalón en su manga y por fin vio a un algo molesto Fire observándolo desde la mesa mientras su hermana cargaba con una botella verde que casi era del mismo tamaño de la chica.

– ¡Oh cierto! Lo olvidaba. – dijo el chico mientras tomaba la botella – Perdón.

Era una botella de cidral de manzana sin alcohol, el cual (por mera costumbre) tomaban el día de su aniversario.

La botella estaba cerrada con un corcho por lo que Kirikou fue a la cocina por un destapa corchos e intento zafar el corcho de la boquilla de la botella. Estaba bastante duro por lo que el moreno empezó a aplicar más fuerza, pero el desquiciado tapón no cedía.

– ¡Ack! ¡Gaah! ¡Hnnn!

En ese momento los gemelos entraron curiosos a la cocina pues ya se les había hecho mucho tiempo como para abrir la botella y se encontraron con su compañero y cuidador rojo de la cara por el esfuerzo de querer quitar el corcho de la botella.

Después de unos segundos más, Kirikou no pudo más y soltó el destapa corchos. – ¿Qué rayos? – se pregunto y miro a sus adoloridas manos. Intento con el truco de usar una servilleta, el de tratar zafar al corcho pasando una mano por la parte de abajo y hasta el de usar los dientes, pero nada.

Estaba a punto de volver a intentar abrir al corcho hasta que sintió una mano jalar su pantalón. Volteo y vio a sus armas mirarlo curiosamente.

– Lo siento chicos, pero esta cosa está increíblemente dura. No creo que podamos celebrar hoy con cidra.

Ambos niños negaron con la cabeza, Fire juntos sus puños y Thunder hizo una señal de aplastamiento con una de sus manos en puño caer sobre la otra en forma de palma.

Ellos no iban a permitir que una cosa como esa los separara de su brindis anual.

– ¿Creen que funcione? – les pregunto Kirikou, pero cuando los gemelos volvieron a asentir con confianza en sus rostros la duda en el moreno desapareció y sonrió. – Hagámoslo pues.

Kirikou junto ambos puños ahora cubiertos por los Pots que eran Fire y Thunder haciendo un ruidoso estruendo del choque del metal con metal. Se trono los dedos igual de estruendosamente y, con una sonrisa completamente confiada, tomo al la malvada botella, la sostuvo muy fuertemente con Thunder y con Fire empezó a intentar zafar el corcho sin usar al destapa corchos.

– ¡Ghhhaaaaaa! – exclamo cuando dio un tirón muy fuerte el moreno lo suficientemente fuerte para que la boquilla de la botella se rompiera y parte de la cidra cayera directamente en la camisa del chico. Había ganado esa batalla.

– ¡SIIIII! – grito emocionado alzando las dos manos haciendo que todo el demás liquido de la botella con boquilla rota se derramara por completo en él y los niños.

Dentro de sus armas, Pot of Fire y Pot of Thunder se golpearon la cara con la palma de la mano mientras negaban con la cabeza.

– Oh… ¡rayos!

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Soul Eater no me pertenece, este es propiedad de Atsushi Ohkubo. Simplemente tome los personajes sin permiso para hacer esta historia.

* * *

_¡Holis!_

_Algo raro el capítulo… aunque debo admitir que se parece bastante al primer episodio con eso de algo increíblemente difícil de cortar-destapar…_

_Bueno, no importa, ya quedo y este tiene su propio encanto. :3_

_Espero y les haya gustado que ya vamos a la mitad de la historia (Lolz)._

_Reviews y críticas son muy bien aceptados. :D_

_Bis bald, alle!_


	5. ¿Asimetrifobia o Jirafobia?

**Demon Weapons for Dummies**

Capítulo V. ¿Asimetrifobia o Jirafobia?

– ¡Kid, hora de levantarse! – se escucho el grito de Elizabeth Thompson hasta la simétrica y lujosa habitación de un ya vestido Death the Kid. Este sonrió con algo de sorna al ver el calendario mientras se preparaba para salir del cuarto.

Ya en las escaleras podía escuchar la estruendosa risa de Patricia Thompson y un comentario acerca de un pez blanco de rio de un kilo o algo.

– Hoy es el día. – se dijo al momento de entrar a la cocina, pero de repente se detuvo en seco, hizo una mueca de asco mientras decía – ¡N-n-no puede ser! ¡¿Qué ha pasado aquí?!

– ¿Oh? Hola Kid – dijo Liz mirando a su petrificado Meister en el marco de la puerta de la cocina – ¿Te sientes bien?

Este le contesto con un balbuceó acerca de ser un "puerco asqueroso que vive en un lugar asimétrico" y se desmallo.

Solo queda decir que a Patty le toco cocinar ese día.

* * *

No había nada. No veía nada. No sentía nada.

Kid se encontraba flotando en un espacio completamente blanco y vacio. Eso le recordó mucho a su estancia en el Libro de Eibon antes de que el representante de Poder lo llevara al último capítulo. Eso no ayudo mucho para el psique del aun confundido Shinigami.

_Fragmento…_

– ¿Quien está aquí? – Kid exclamó al escuchar esa voz. Él se sorprendió de poder haber logrado hablar en ese lugar. Se encontraba sorprendido y algo agradecido por el hecho de haber interrumpido esa… _nada_ infinita.

_¿Qué decías acerca del mundo perfecto? Sí, la _nada_._

El Shinigami movió su cabeza con disgusto. – ¿Otra vez con eso? Supuse que ya habíamos dejado esa tontería de la nada en claro, además, ¿qué no estabas en el libro de Eibon?

De repente el escenario cambio bruscamente y ahora Kid se encontraba en una sala llena de objetos por todos lados. El chico aun seguía desorientado, pero la voz de una de sus pistolas, Liz, lo hizo despabilar. – ¿Qué haces Kid?

– Uh… ah… ¿qué? – se pregunto y escucho a su otra pistola reír. – ¿En qué momento llegaron?

Liz dijo – Eso no importa ahora Kid, ¡pero mira tú alrededor!

– ¡Sí! ¡Hazlo, hazlo!

El Dios le hiso caso y observo el cuarto. Todo estaba desordenado, desde pinturas abstractas, un solo par de calcetines y sillas de solo tres patas, hasta muñecos de sus amigos y profesores menos de él y sus armas, donde la mitad estaba de un color y al otra de otro.

– ¡¿Qué demonios es esto?! – grito de terror y asco el chico. Por un momento se olvido de todo lo que había vivido, su mente por completo ocupada en el desorden que tenía en frente.

– Vaya que al fin lo viste viejo.

Patty solo reía por la desdicha de su Meister.

– Que desastre… que desorden… que… que ¡asimétrico! – decía mientras corría de un lado para otro queriendo acomodar las cosas de una manera simétrica, pero justo al momento de tocarlas estas cobraban vida y empezaban a moverse por doquier, tocando a su vez otras figuras que también se empezaban a mover.

– ¡ALTO! ¡QUIETAS ABERRACIÓNES!

Estás reían y reían por la desdicha del Shinigami, hasta los muñecos hacían muecas extrañas y se movieron hasta estar rodeando al joven Dios. En ese momento un espejo con diferente diseño a cada lado pasó en frente del chico y le enseño su reflejo completamente deformado.

El chico no lo soporto más y se hizo bolita en el suelo de forma de protección. Quería gritar de asco y de terror. ¿Cómo es que su hermoso mundo se había convertido en algo como eso?

_PUM…_

Unos pasos resonaron por entre todas las risas.

PUM…

– ¿Pero qué rayos…? – se pregunto Kid al momento que volteaba hacia arriba, en vez de verse rodeado de todas aquellas monstruosidades, se encontró cara a cara con una jirafa de papel con el cuello roto gigante. Esta se abalanzo sobre él.

– ¡Kid, Kid, mira! – dijo muy divertida Patty.

Cuando por fin se animo a abrir los ojos se dio cuenta de que estaba más alto pero con una vista chueca, miro hacia su cuerpo y_… Oh, no…_ – ¡SOY UNA JIRAFAAA!

En efecto, el cuerpo del Shinigami se había convertido en el de la jirafa gigante de cuello roto.

– ¡Kyahahahaha! ¡Somos una jirafa Kid! – repitió Patty a su izquierda. Muy cerca de Kid.

Este retorció más su cuello y vio que por medio de su débil cuerpo, a un constado se encontraba otro cuello de jirafa pero con la cara de Patty al final.

– ¡Ghaaa!

Otra voz se escucho ahora a su derecha – Oi, no te quejes niño.

Kid volvió a maniobrar ahora a la derecha con terror y vio a la cara de Liz superpuesta en el costado de la jirafa.

– ¡Debo estar soñando! ¡Esto es horrible!

* * *

– ¿Kid? ¡Kid! – sonaba la voz de Liz mientras el Shinigami regresaba en sí. – Despierta ya hombre que no es para tanto.

– Kyahahahaha.

Apenas estaba volviendo en sí.

– Hombre que pensé que ya había superado esto de la simetría desde Noah. – la mayor de las Thompson dijo con un tonó de vos rezagado.

Ya estaba regresando más a sus sentidos. Quizá ya todo estaba bien. Quizá solo fue una alucinación lo que vio… fuera lo que fuera ya faltaba poco para descubrirlo. Solo sus ojos necesitaban enfocarse.

– Patty silencio que creo que ya está volviendo en sí. Ayúdame a ponerlo de pie, ¿quieres?

– ¡Muy bien hermana!

… Y cuando la vista se enfoco bien, la jirafa con cuello roto sobre la sucia mesa en la asimétrica y más sucia cocina aún estaba ahí.

_Pum…_

– ¿Uwa-? ¡Hey, Kid!

– ¡Gyahahahaha, se calló, se calló hermana, se calló de boca!

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Soul Eater no me pertenece, este es propiedad de Atsushi Ohkubo. Simplemente tome los personajes sin permiso para hacer esta historia.

* * *

_Uff… este fue difícil._

_No sabía cómo iba a poner a Kid y a las Thompson en una situación tan tonta como en las otras sin Liz interviniendo a cada rato desde que subí el primer episodio…_

_Bueno, lo que salió salió. A mí me parece que Kid, aunque ya haya superado su sueño de un mundo completamente igual, de todas formas le quedan rastros de su OCD como se ve más adelante en el Manga._

_En fin…_

_Bis bald, alle!_


	6. A Falta de Fogata, Buena es una Lámpara

**Demon Weapons for Dummies**

Capítulo VI. A Falta de Fogata, Buena es una Lámpara

Era de noche en las afueras del poblado de Tshakala, en la provincia Oriental del Congo y Black Star, Tsubaki, Kirikou, Pot of Fire, Pot of Thunder, Liz, Patty, Kim y Jacqueline se encontraban acampando y preparando los últimos toques para iniciar su primera misión como Spartoi mañana por la mañana.

Tsubaki y Jacqueline preparaban las tiendas y sleeping bags, Kim revisaba las porciones de agua que les quedaba, Kirikou ya había llevado a dormir a sus dos armas, Liz se estaba despintando para dormir y Patty dibujaba en el suelo con una varita a su lado mientras Black Star se encontraba trepado en una de las ramas de uno de los arboles observando el estrellado cielo sin ninguna preocupación en el mundo.

– Uwa~ que sueño tengo… – dijo la menor de las Thompson bostezando y recargándose en su hermana mayor quedándose dormida en el momento.

Todos estaban en sus propios asuntos hasta que Black Star salto de su rama hasta estar completamente de pie, bajo del árbol de un brinco y exclamo – ¡Tengo hambre!

– ¡Oi! No es para que lo grites. – Kim le recalco furiosa. ¿Por qué le había tocado hacer esta misión con este tipo? – Se supone que no debemos de hacer mucho ruido, tonto.

– ¡Yo también! – dijo Patty despertándose de la nada.

Kirikou se asomo de la pequeña tienda de él y sus armas y comento – Puedo decir lo mismo.

– Bueno, no puedo decir que no tengo hambre… – dijo Tsubaki con una sonrisa.

En ese momento, el moreno saco una bolsa de su tienda y se la paso a Black Star. – ¿Qué les parece eso?

El ninja la cacho y la miro. Al momento sus ojos se pusieron como platos y empezó a babear. – Kirikou, es… ¡perfecto!

– ¿Una bolsa de bombones? – pregunto interesada Liz. Al parecer el hecho de decir que uno tenía hambre despertó el hambre de los demás…

– Preparare una fogata. – dijo confiado Black Star, pero fue detenido en ese instante por su arma. Ella y Jacqueline ya habían terminado de arreglar todas las tiendas.

– No Black Star, no podemos delatar nuestra ubicación. Eso comprometería la misión.

El aludido la miro por un segundo y sintió que sus esperanzas se estaban desplomando.

– ¿Y si los comemos así? – inquirió la mayor de las Thompson.

– ¡Jamás! – exclamaron Kirikou y Black Star.

– Hmm… – dijo Tsubaki pensativa – Si tan solo tuviéramos alguna fuente de calor para asar los malvaviscos que pudiéramos encender y apagar a conciencia que no nos delatara podríamos hacerlo.

Kim los miro y a su arma también. Ya sabían a donde se dirigía aquello.

Kirikou miro en dirección de las dos chicas, sus ojos con un brillo algo raro. – ¿No dirás… como una lámpara, o si?

– ¡Jacqueline, eso es! – exclamo Liz. – Es perfecto.

La peli rosa se quedo pensando muy profundamente mientras todos los ojos se posaban en su arma.

– ¿Kim…? – pregunto nerviosa la lámpara. ¿En serio lo estaba considerando?

La peli rosa sonrió, tomo el brazo de su arma y dijo – Son $10 por bombón.

– ¡¿Qué?! – exclamo Jackie algo ofendida. Era una lámpara demoniaca, no un simple asador. – ¿Hablas en serio?

– ¡¿Diez?! – pregunto escandalizado el ninja al mismo tiempo.

Kim ignoro a su amiga y continuo – Quieres tu bombón asado, ¿no? Ese es el costo para usar mi lámpara, tómalo o déjalo.

Black Star no tuvo de otra, se puso a escudriñar en sus bolsillos, saco $50 y se los dio a Kim de mala gana quien los recibió muy gustosa. – Toma y disfrútalos bien.

– Gracias por tu cooperació~~n.

Jackie no supo que decir y se quedo como piedra al ver cómo es que su supuesta _amiga_ y técnico iba y cobraba a sus demás compañeros por algo que _ella_ no había aceptado jamás.

La joven arma había salido completamente de sí que no se dio cuenta cuando su Mester volvió con ella hasta que la zarandeo. Todos los demás venían hacia ellas en ese momento con palitos. – ¿Uh…?

– Oi Jackie, te estoy diciendo que te pongas a trabajar. – le dio unas palmaditas a su arma – ¡Mira que conseguí $140 en una sentada! $50 de Black Star, $40 de Tsubaki, Liz, Fire y Thunder (que se acaban de levantar por el alboroto), $30 de Patty y $20 de Kirikou, ¿no es genial?

– Ah eso creo… – dijo la lámpara al ver a Kim tan feliz, pero… _¡no soy un asador!_ – ¡Oye! No soy un asador como para que me estés promocionando como uno… y ni siquiera me pidas permiso.

– Oh vamos, solo por esta vez. – dijo melodramática la Tanuki – ¿No te gustaría ser la responsable por que los chicos no tengan energía para la misión mañana, o si?

La de pelo negro miro muy duro a la bruja y continuo – Eso es chantaje, y no creo que se vayan a morir de hambre por un simple bombón. No te voy a ayudar por lo que te recomiendo que te disculpes con los demás y devuelvas ese dinero por favor.

Kim solo chasqueo la lengua.

* * *

Todos se encontraban sentados fuera de sus tiendas formando un circulo muy felizmente disfrutando de su(s) bombón(es) asados. Todos menos Jackie que estaba terminando de asar el quinto y último bombón de Black Star.

– Listo. Aquí tienes. – dijo como si nada al pasarle el palito con el dulce al ninja. _No puedo creer que accediera a esto… ¿y se supone que soy un arma demoniaca?_

– ¡Gracias Jackie, eres la mejor!

– Sí, sí, cuando quieras.

Cuando el asesino se alejo del lugar, la lámpara saco un bombón en un palito propio, y antes de que lo pudiera asar ella misma sintió un codazo en el estómago.

– Quieres bombón asado, pagas. – dijo seria Kim.

– ¿Qué? ¡¿Por qué?!

La Tanuki sonrió zorrunamente y acerco su cara a la de su compañera. – Patente de ideas, _tú_ fuego es _mí_ fuego ahora.

_Debes de estar bromeado…_ La lampara miró incredula a su amiga. – ¿A sí?

_¡FROOOM!_

– ¡Kyaaaa! – exclamo una peli rosa llena de cenizas de toda la cara y tosia humo. – Pero vas a ver, ¡vas a ver Jacqueline O. Lantern Dupré!

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Soul Eater no me pertenece, este es propiedad de Atsushi Ohkubo. Simplemente tome los personajes sin permiso para hacer esta historia.

* * *

_Hahaha, pobre Kim. Aun con la súper tolerancia que te tiene Jackie, siempre hay un límite. xD_

_Bueno, ese es el capítulo de hoy. Con esto finalizamos a todos los miembros de Spartoi por lo que se podría decir que ya está terminada la historia, pero aun queda el extra…_

_Si se preguntaban, se supone que después de esto, en la mañana siguiente, Black Star y Tsubaki van en busca de Medusa mientras los demás se quedan a investigar el viejo cuartel de Medusa. n_nU_

_Se supone que esto iba a salir hace... buen rato, pero unas vacaciones de imprevisto lo evitaron. So sorry!_

_Bis bald, alle!_


	7. Ex: ¡Ánimo Bateador! ¿Te animas o NOT?

**Demon Weapons for Dummies**

Capítulo VII (Extra). ¡Ánimo Bateador! ¿Te animas o NOT?

_¡Kill Kon Kan Kon~!_

Sonó la campana de clases avisando a los alumnos que ya era hora del receso y en menos de unos minutos los antes pasillos vacios estaban llenos de jóvenes que iban y venían sin parar causando problemas de, desde embotellamientos a peleas completas en algunos pasillos.

– ¡Tsugumi-san, Meme-san esperen! – grito Anya Hepbrun mientras se movía por entre la muchedumbre. Unos pasos en frente de ella se encontraban sus dos amigas, Tsugumi Harudori y Meme Tatane, sin darse cuenta de la falta de su otra compañera.

Cuando se dio cuenta que sus amigas la estaban ignorando pues iban platicando muy a gusto, la rubia hizo un puchero y se agarro aventando a todo el que se le cruzase por el camino hasta que logro ponerse en frente de las otras.

– ¿He? ¿Anya-san? – pregunto algo confundida el arma, y se alarmo más cuando su amiga hizo un puchero más grande y siguió caminando por enfrente de ellas.

Pero no duro mucho, porque en ese momento las tres chicas fueron interceptadas por nadie más que su, desde hace ya rato, zombificado profesor de grupo.

– Chicas, esperen un segundo por favor. – dijo seriamente.

Las tres se detuvieron en seco y se giraron a mirarlo (Anya dejando su puchero desvanecerse) – ¿Profesor Sid, que pasa?

– ¿Aun no decides tu pareja, Harudori? – pregunto el zombi desviándose de tema completamente. – Ya llevan cerca de un año aquí.

En ese momento la chica de colitas empezó a negar fuertemente la cabeza por detrás de sus dos amigas y posibles Mesiters quienes miraban al profesor con reproche.

El profesor se sintió algo cohibido y dejo el asunto en paz. – Uh… eh, como sea. Tenemos una misión para ustedes que ya casi van a preparan su examen de cambio de categoría.

– ¿Huh? ¿En serio?

Meme tomo el hombro de la princesa fugada y le pregunto – ¿Cambiar de categoría? ¿Estamos en un equipo deportivo o algo?

– No Meme-chan, se refiere al cambio de la clasificación NOT a la EAT, – le explico pacientemente Anya y se volvió a su profesor. – ¿Esta seguro que ya estamos listas profesor?

– Pues desde que entraron a Shibusen han mejorado bastante y sus capacidades de percepción de alma ya se están empezando a desarrollar…

En ese momento, el hacha puso sus dos manos en los cuellos de sus amigas y muy candentemente dijo – Muy bien profesor Sid, ¡aceptamos la misión!

– Muy bien. – les dijo el profesor. – Verán, su misión es...

* * *

– ¡¿En serio es esta la misión?! – volvió a preguntar Tsugumi ahora convertida en su forma de hacha (al fin con algo de filo).

– Afirmativo, – comento la Hepburn mientras se colocaba en frente de la base en el suelo y movía a Tsugumi al ver al suelo. – ¿A sí está bien la postura, no?

– Además, ¿Qué no fuiste tú la que quería está misión en primer lugar? – se metió Meme detrás de Anya con una gorra y una máscara de hockey en la cara y un guante de béisbol.

Dentro de su arma, la chica negó con la cabeza y dijo – ¡Sí! Pero esperaba algo mejor con esa misión que… ¡que ser una niñera!

– ¡Chica plana, deja de molestar y ponte en posición! – exclamó algo enfadada Ángela León mientras daba un pisotón fuerte en el suelo. Eso le dio en el orgullo a la pobre hacha. – ¿Vamos a jugar o no?

– ¡S-sí!

– ¡Bien pues! – la pequeña bruja se dio la vuelta y regreso a la zona del pitcher, saco una pelota de béisbol de uno de sus bolsillos y se la puso en su guante. En ese momento la ahora Mesiter Anya se puso en posición – Bateador, bateador… – tomo fuerza dando un medio giro. – ¡BATEA!

Alzo la mano y la pelota salió disparada por la lengua de su sombrero a una velocidad increíble, quitándole tiempo a la princesa de poder enfocar bien.

– ¡Round 3!, ¡fuera! – exclamo la cátcher erróneamente.

Anya la volteo a ver con lagrimas en los ojos y grito – ¡Es primera!

– ¡Bateador, bateador…! – exclamo la niña sin darle tiempo a su contrincante de reaccionar. – ¡Batea!

– ¡Anya-san, cuidado! – dijo Tsugumi al ver por el reflejo del hacha la bola hacia ellas.

La princesa fugada dio un swing, pero no fue lo suficientemente certera por lo que la bola volvió a pasársele y caer directo al guante de Meme. – ¡Gol!

– ¡Esto no es justo! – grito Anya mientras Ángela se reía de ella. – ¡No hagas trampa!

Tsugumi sintió la ansiedad del alma de una de sus Meisters y trato de animarla. – Anya-san, podemos hacer esto. Todo o nada. ¡Yo se que puedes!

– ¿E-en verdad lo crees Tsugumin? – pregunto nerviosa la de la realeza. – No sé cómo se juegan estos juegos plebeyos…

– Confía en mí. Cuando diga das el swing.

– O-ok. – dijo la chica mientras se volvía a poner en posición.

La bruja camaleón las observo y se preparo de nueva cuenta. – Bateador, bateador… ¡Batea!

La bola venia a toda velocidad directamente a la cara de Anya.

– ¡Ahora! – grito Tsugumi.

– ¡HYAAAAA!

_¡PAWM!_

La bola salió volando lejos del domo del salón de baile hasta salir por una de las ventanas abiertas.

– Woah… ¡genial, un Home Run! – exclamo la brujita.

– ¡Umpire! – volvió a declarar erróneamente Meme.

– ¡Lo hicimos! ¡lo hicimos Tsugumi-chan, lo hicimos! – decía emocionada Anya. Pero cuando se dio cuenta que su amiga no le contestaba le pregunto – Tsugumi-san… ¿estás bien? ¡Tsugumi-san!

– Awawawawa…. – decía está por dentro del arma. La bola había dado con suficiente fuerza en ella que hasta le había dolido hasta el alma el golpe. Literalmente.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Soul Eater y Soul Eater NOT no me pertenece, este es propiedad de Atsushi Ohkubo. Simplemente tome los personajes sin permiso para hacer esta historia.

* * *

_Hallo!_

_¡Haaaa! ¡Extra terminado! :D_

_Esas vacaciónes espontaneas que ni siquiera pedi se acabaron igual de espontaneamente. __¡_Yay!

_Este era el capítulo extra de la historia, como no han salido cosas nuevas en SE NOT (o no las he visto...) me tome la libertad de mantenerlas un poco igual y llevarlas a un contexto más futuro en el Manga normal. Personalmente creo que Anya se ve mejor con Tsugumi, pero Meme es muy genial también.  
_

_Espero que les haya gustado._

_Tschüss!_


	8. Phantasm: Confront! You Look So Cool!

**Demon Weapons for Dummies**

Capítulo VIII (Phantasm). Confront! You Look So Cool!

* * *

_Uhm… una advertencia acerca de Ragnarok que dice unas cuantas malas palabras no muy fuertes adelante._

* * *

Crona acababa de llegar al punto de encuentro con Eruka en uno de los callejones más solitarios de Death City, pero al parecer la joven bruja rana aun no había llegado, por lo que la chica se sentó en uno de los rincones en el suelo a esperar mientras empezaba a sollozar.

Aun no podía creer lo que acababa de hacer. Apenas que había encontrado felicidad y lo tuvo que arruinar todo… aun si volviera muy probablemente la matarían por lo que les hizo a la profesora Marie y al profesor Stein…

– H-huh… – sollozo. – No sé cómo lidiar con esto… no puedo lidiar con todo esto.

Apretó más en sus brazos el libro de piel que Maka le había regalado unos días después de que había ingresado a Shibusen como si eso fuera a hacer cambiar algo.

Esa actitud tan "tonta, débil y estúpida" empezó a cabrear a cierta personita…

– Escúchame bien Crona, que solo lo repetiré una sola vez. – dijo su arma mientras salía de la espalda de su Meister. – Los traicionaste, ¿y qué? No es como si hubiéramos querido ser sus amigos en primer lugar.

La chica temerosamente negó con la cabeza y la hundió más en sus rodillas. – Te equivocas.

– Mira, está claro que necesitas de una charla tanto emocional como motivacional y ni creas que te la voy a dar, ¡eh! – grito muy innecesariamente.

Crona no contesto y se limito a estar en silencio, ignorando por completo al mini-Ragnarok que soltaba maldición tras maldición. Este también la empezó a ignorar y se poso en su cabeza dispuesto a esperar a los imbéciles de sus secuaces, pero el silencio lo empezó a matar poco a poco hasta que...

– ¡RAAAH! ¡Está bien! – exclamó sorprendiendo a su Meister.

– ¿Está bien que Ragnarok?

El arma le dio un bofetón en una de las mejillas y le dijo – Tú escucha y cállate, ¿quieres? La cebamos, si, pero eso no significa el fin del mundo, ¿sabes? Es más, es lo mejor que te ha pasado.

Ragnarok se calló para ver si su inepta técnica iba a decir algo, cuando no lo hizo continuo – El futuro es brillante. ¡Fundirse con el Kishin!, ¡El Kishin! ¡El Dios Demonio de la Locura, boba! ¿Qué importa si te odian todos o el hecho de que traicionaste a esa pechos planos y al señor sonrisa de Maquiavelo? – señalo al libro que Crona aun tenía en su regazo con una de sus curiosas manos – Al final llegaremos a un punto en el que no existirá nada, el dolor, ni la gente, los retretes, Medusa, el señor rincón, el vendedor de caramelos ¡NADA! asique repito, ¿qué importa?

– ¿De verdad lo crees Ragnarok? – pregunto extrañamente aliciada la hija de bruja.

– ¡Definitivamente, tonta! – el pequeño ser le dijo con un ligero golpe en la cabeza. – Todo.

La hija de Medusa estaba empezando a sonreír al fin cuando… – ¡Pero eso solo funciona con chicos guapos que no son débiles, patéticos y unisex como tú Crona! Asíque solo funciona en mí, que tu nada más sirves de adorno ¡Wahahahaha!

* * *

Cuando Eruka llego al fin al punto de reunión junto a un trió de las hermanas Misune, no esperaba encontrarse con una Crona tan devastada en un rincón y mucho menos a un Ragnarok aplastado en su espalda con una marca de libro en la frente aun tirando humo.

– _Chi chi chi chi..._

– ¿Qué rayos paso aquí, geko?

Crona la volteo a ver, se seco las lágrimas con su manga y dijo – No supe como lidiar con él...

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Soul Eater no me pertenece, este es propiedad de Atsushi Ohkubo. Simplemente tome los personajes sin permiso para hacer esta historia.

* * *

_Hola por última vez en esta historia._

_Sí, este capítulo ya estaba planeado desde que salió el _Extra_ publicado (me gustan los números pares…). Lástima que quedo tan corto el capítulo, o bueno...  
_

_Este me salió muy fofo, pero para ser mi primera vez tratando con personajes tan extremistas como Ragnarok y Crona espero haberles pintado descentemente._

_Ahora sí, esta historia ya se acabo completamente. ;)  
_

_Tschüss!_


End file.
